Reflection Of The Ice
by felicia dita antefa
Summary: Xiaoyu jadi putri es?Nggak suka? Silakan Pencet tombol Back. Review Please!  Maaf ada kesalahan penulisan! Xiaoyu harusnya 18 dan SMPK harusnya Tekken Gakuen


Hadirlah Xiaoyu (18 ) disini! *jeng*jeng* gitar palingan dari pak RT sekampung Baru *tepuk kaki (?)* - bangkitnya kehidupan masa muda by sister Mbak Felicia

Wow harusnya sayalah yang memperkenalkan diri …

Nama saya Ling Xiaoyu (13) bersekolah di Tekken Gakuen! Itu adalah nama sekolah tempat para bangsawan bersekolah

Aku adalah putri dari negeri es , Icyland

Ayahku , Lars Minerose adalah rajanya (sudah pasti donk?)

Ibuku Minako Koizumi adalah ratunya (ya eyalah… -_-'')

Setelah keanehan dari nama sekolah yang sudah pasti nggak-jelas-asal-usulnya-dari-mana-ntuh-nama (ya udah pasti dari ayahku laa) masih banyak keanehan di Icyland , tempat kita bernaung (salah salah! Bumi kalee)

*iklan* (karena mbak Felicia nyari-nyari selop yang dicuri Omas buat dimakan)

Hari ini Bayar pajak? Apa kata Beni si sapi? *iklan pajak Gaje*

Mari kita perbanyak korupsi! *iklan sialan , ga masuk akal!*

Kecilkan gaji , naikkan gaji! – upps salah maksudnya naikkan uang jajan! *kudu ga professional si mang temon , banci kecamatan Sumsel (sumsel provinsi kalee + di Indonesia , ga bole ada yang namanya bacot-bacotan lagi antara Indonesia VS Icyland upps salah lagi maksudnya Malingsialan) yang menjadi pengiklan karena udah kebelet pingin masuk TV Orang Stress a.k.a SGM (baca:TV khusus beginner di Icyland)*

Setelah mbak Felicia menemukan selopnya yang ampir aja mau di makan petak-petak (baca: bulet-bulet) oleh Omas yang udah gak makan selama 1 menit *rakus lu!* mari kita lanjutkan kegalauan dari cerita ini…

Di SMPK , jam sekolah , 25:00 (udah stress ni dunia)

"Hei Limas!" sahud Syarifudin , maksudku Riana

"Hei Otong!" *gak jelas ntuh nama dari mana* kata Catty (ga kepikir nama lain , mending diberi nama Catty daripada Markona? Hehe…)

"Aku denger katanya si Xiaoyu lagi kesulitan?"

"Eh? Yang bener?"

"Iya jadi katanya selama 1 minggu ini kita libur karena si tuan putri bakal ngelakuin suatu misi penting"

"Hooreee!"

Begitu mendengar hal itu dari Syarifudin ( alisa , upps maksudku alias dari Riana), satu kelas (baca : satu sekolah laaa , mau menuin word count sekalian heboh-hebohin biar ntuh sekolah gak dicap sepi la , gak ada suara la , gak rame la macem-macem dah gossip dari tante-tante tukang jualan petasan di jalan Hello Kitty blok Spongebob ) teriak rame-rame pake toa entah maling ato minjem gak permisi dari mesjid Raya Jakarta (?)

Kudu ancur juga dunia dan martabat (iyalah isinya orang stress semua) dari Icyland

Oke oke lanjutkan ceritanya

Hah? Misi penting…?

Yang bener aja..

Toh kita lihat seperti di kalimat berikutnya , Si 'tuan putri' aja lagi santai-santai (kalau tahu pupus harapan 1 sekolah hahaha)

Disaat itu juga , si objek yang tadi diomongin merasa merinding (Xiaoyu si tuan putri)

"Brrr…?"

"Kok gue tiba-tiba merinding ya? Pasti ada yang lagi ngomongin gue nih! Apa gue betul-betul digemari sebagai Putri , Ouwhh so sweet~ Nanti gue harus siap banyak pena dan latihan monyong-monyong nih , buat beri mereka tandatangan dan cup-cup manis dari sang idola , hahahaha!" *gimana nggak? Putrinya aja udah kena diagnosa Ge-Er tingkat tinggi a.k.a parah (kata dokter cinta (?) di Icyland , dulu ada sejarahnya tu Icyland ampir kiamat gara-gara tukang sayur eh salah maksudnya tokoh utama kita stressnya kumat , nanti deh buat cerita special aja) apalagi rakyatnya? Ya udah pasti ketuleran

"Tok tok"

"…."

"Xiaoyu?"

"…."

"Xiaoyu?"

"…."

"tingtong tingtong tingtong (sejak kapan pintu aja dikerajaan pake bel? Sorry ya tulisan tingtong nya aku copast aja , no offense banget ya saya -_- )"

"Iyaaa!" - Pelajaran tuan putri ala Icyland 1 : ngomong kasar

Setelah itu terjadilah percakapan singkat padat dan jelas antara si tuan putri (ngakunya sihh…tapi patut diragukan) dengan Orangtua nya

"Ayah?"

"Xiaoyu Ayah ingin pergi darmawisata sekaligus rapat mengenai kerajaan di Monde Human (dunia manusia) selama 1 bulan bersama ibu Byee!" Cerocos ayahnya langsung

"Ayah aku mau ik…"

Namun Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Xiaoyu Nampak nya sudah terbaca oleh Sang ibu dan ayah dengan cepat dan cerdik

"Tidak nak , kamu tunggu disini , kamu kan harus sekolah titik" Cerocos sang Ratu bersama suaminya ngebacot ga jelas

Jelas-jelas itu adalah Sm*sh-an (bacanya bukan cinta cenat-cenut dari sang orang tua ya… ^_^) keras bagi Ling Xiaoyu (18) yang langsung ditolak keinginannya oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sehat dan cermat (?)

Xiaoyu hanya terpojok sedih mau menyanyikan lagu kemesraan untuk merayu orang tuanya , tapi harapan tinggal kenangan

Kedua orang tuanya yang luar biasa kompak langsung menghilang pakai pesawat jet (istilahnya aja , soalnya bisa ancur kamar Xiaoyu itu kan besar banget)

Hanya tertinggal suatu surat

Dan isinya bikin muka Xiaoyu berubah drastis

"Xiaoyu sayang nanti kami bawa oleh-oleh kok , jangan nangis ato sok ngerayu pembantu minta tolong yaa Love you muachh :*

Ps : nanti oleh-olehnya Modo dan Modi yaa (aww so sweet gitu loo)

Pas banget kan sayang? Kan sayang belum punya pacar , makanya rajin-rajin dandan dong siapa suruh jadi kege-eran mulu makanya cowok-cowok pada il-feel

Jangan Digigit-gigit ya ntar kamu dikejer 2 komodo lo . ati-ati di kerajaan miss you always :* "

Sumpah deh

Seketika juga ntuh kertas terbelah menjadi 100 karena Xiaoyu sudah panas bener

Ngakunya aja putri es , dingin tapi bias juga kebakaran ya?

AC 2 pk dipasang 100 aja ga bisa ngeredain kebakaran di hati Xiaoyu

Belum lagi 10 hari kemudian oleh-oleh dari mama papa Xiaoyu yang capnya-aja-raja-ratu(meskipun mereka belum pulang) itu menjadi kenyataan

2 ekor komodo!

Pasangan Lagi… Duh mana mesra banget. Pingin Xiaoyu ikat kedua binatang itu di pohon saking irinya

Xiaoyu juga tambah gerah karena melihat keanehan dari salah satu komodo itu

Modi pakek bulu mata palsu , Ganjen lu!

Tapi?

Ada tulisan di gantungan leher (kalung aja ngapa sih?) kedua binatang tadi membuat Xiaoyu bingung

Ada nomor-nomor yang luar biasa anehnya

Di leher modo : 7-15 and 20-15

Di leher modi : 13-15-14-4-5 and 8-21-13-1-14

Huh , sms aja kenapa sih? Katanya gaul (setiap pintu di istana aja pake bel) tapi kirim pesan aja harus lewat oleh-oleh mana pake angka2 lagi

Apaan sih ini?

Lalu terdengar lagi suara bel

Yang pasti ditujukan ke kamarnya

"Tuan Putri!"

"Ada apa Moun Pierre? Apa yang salah?" Tanya Xiaoyu heran

"Raja dan ratu…"

Perasaan buruk melanda Xiaoyu . Dengan gugup Xiaoyu bertanya

"Ke…kenapa?"

"Mereka meninggal dunia…"


End file.
